dewbackwingfandomcom-20200213-history
2008-11-26 Downtime after the Briefing
Walking into the Lounge, is Lucky who is walking with Vex and he nods, "Yea," he says. "I am pretty sure that a quarter of the Alliance will go with the Senator, maybe a little more, but there will be a drop in personal within the Alliance," he says to her as he finds a table and pulls out a chair for her. "So Vex, where are you from?" he asks her as he orders a cup of tea and whatever Vex will be drinking. Jay walked into the lounge following the briefing. He nodded to Lucky, who appeared to be either flirting, or deep in conversation with, Vex. He walked over to the bar and drew himself a mug of caf. Adding the appropriate amount of ingredients until the mixture was a mocha colour, he selected a table away from the others and sat to drink and collect his thoughts. The incident with Ice was weighing on him, and now that it was clear that they were indeed not going to betray the Alliance, he wondered where this was going to go. Tiring of waiting and his caf long since finished, Jay stood up, stretching a bit. He moved towards the hatch, sending a nod,as he went, to Lucky and Vex. Time to go take a walk, his arm was feeling a bit stiff. Better go hit the gym mate.....no time like the present to start.... He set the mug down in the counter and walked out of the Lounge to the gym. walked into the lounge, looking around blankly. She was getting bored and actually didn't want to mess around with her explosives at the time, so she'd gone to the lounge instead of her bunk. She grabbed a cup of caf and sat at a table, her hands wrapped around the warm mug. Noticing Lucky and Vex, she waved, but didn't move to go talk with them. As she sipped her caf, Fuse cursed her seeming inability to communicate with people until it was a life or death situation. Even then...well, she just wasn't talkative until she really knew someone. From the briefing room, Vex walked with Lucky through the corridors to the Lounge. "You may be right." She nodded. "Many within the Alliance are idealists in the first place. Those kinds of people are not known for patience. They will see weakness in Mon Mothma's plans and side with Bel Iblis just to get a crack at really bruising the Empire. I fear they may be lost already." She shook her head and sighed. As he held the chair, she smiled. "Thank you." It was one of the rare displays of chivalry she'd seen since she walked off the transport. It was very welcome, though. Her eyes shot wide when he asked about her homeworld. That was odd to her and not something she'd been asked since she joined the Alliance. "Nubian Whiskey, please." She noted his request for her drink order. "I'm from Brentaal IV, actually. You?" She returned Itchy's nod as he left the room. He reminded her of a loose cannon she'd been acquainted with and she wasn't totally comfortable. To Fuse, she offered the Zabrak a smile and a wave. She found it interesting that the girl had hair. She hadn't seen many of her race with the trait. In a sense, it was different and exotic. nodded, "I am originally from Pelagon, located in the Tapani Sector," he states. "After living there for a few years, we moved to Corellia, where my parents were assigned to help CorSec out," he states to her. "Brentaal IV," he says. "Located in the Core Worlds I believe. Ruled by noble houses, much like the Tapani Sector," he states. He also nods to Itchy as he leaves, and he also nods to Fuse and he takes a drink of his glass of tea. knowingly nodded. "Ah, Pelagon. I've heard it's a pretty world. Or, at least, it was until the Emperor went crazy hunting and exacting his revenge on the Jedi from that world. More than just a pity, sadly." She took a sip of her whiskey and sighed a bit. "Corellia is a nice planet, too. I wonder what they're putting in the water there because just about every Corellian I've met is a pilot of some kind." She let out a small giggle. She nodded. "Yes, it's a core world. It's part of the Bormea Sector. The royal houses, like everything else, are constructs of the economy. They typically work together, though, unlike many of the warring houses in the Tapani Sector. The Hydian Way is the single galaxy-long trade route, even now. It was originally discovered by Freia Kallea some three thousand years ago and her descendants were granted nobility. I happened to marry into all of that, but wasn't born noble." She shrugged and took a large sip of the whiskey. Pain written on her face, she waited for his response. She couldn't remember the last time she voiced any indication that she was a widow. It pained her, but also provided a minuscule amount of stress relief. nodded and listened, "Sorry for your loss," he states to her. "I have known a few nobles in my time, when I was a freelance pilot int e out rim and unknown regions, and most I met there were so determined that they were the gift to the universe, that you could not stand to be in the same room with them, or the same planet from time to time," he adds. He listens, "Yea, the noble houses of Tapani all are trying to get control of the sector, and most are aligned with the Empire and those that are not are not saying who they are aligned with," he states. Looking he placed a hand on her arm, "I am sure that your husband, would want you to be happy and to not think on the past or the pain," he states. "If you ever need someone to listen, I will be glad to do that," he says as he thinks. "The Tapani Sector was first settled by the settlers some 13,000 years ago, and they first came to Pelagon, from their the colonist left and settled on the other planets of Tapani. There are a total of nine trade routes; Shapani Bypass, Giju Run, Three Ellas Run, Procopian Shipping Lane, Cor Lane, Calipsa Run, Leozi Route, Caloria Run and the Shapani Run." Nodding, Lucky thinks, "Yea, it seems to be in their blood," he states. "Most Corellia's are pilots, smugglers or pirates, and they love to drink and taking risks, no matter what the odds are. And they do not like the odds," he states. lets out a sigh and smiled weakly. "Thanks." She patiently listened to him speak. Every so often, she would raise the glass to her lips and enjoy the burning sensation of the whiskey. "Yes, nobles are quite annoying. Like I said, I wasn't born one. I was born into the middle-class, as a point of fact. I always dreamed of flying and the planetary defense force was just the place to start. Once I reached a certain rank and the other officers learned I wasn't such a great combat pilot, they reassigned me to transport detail." For once a warm, genuine smile formed on her face. "That's when I met him. Gestron Kallea, Duke of the House of Kallea. He was a good man." She took another sip of her whiskey. "By marriage, I'm nobility, but the royals don't like me. Not to mention, I married outside my status, so my family disowned me. Gestron made it all worth it and gave me a reason to live." Again, pain was written on her face and she smiled meekly as Lucky attempted to comfort her. "I know that you're right, but it's not always easy. Just because I used to be a crown Dutchess, everybody thinks I'm uppity. Do I come off like that?" She nodded at his history lesson. "Fascinating." Then, she took another sip of her whiskey. "I suppose you're right." She glanced down into her glass. "And, speaking of drinking, I believe I need another." looks and shakes his head, "Personally, I do not believe so," he says to her. "Everyone of us have a tendency to be like that," he states. "It is what makes up human or whatever species you maybe," he adds as he empties his glass and rises, taken her and going to get a refill for the both of them. After a few moments he returns and sits down with the two full glasses. "For someone who is a Hose Guard, we were not limited to our own class, but most did not bother to date or marry outside of it," he says. "The nobles are usually tied to someone as a early age to help make the Houses stronger," he adds. "If a House Guard marries into nobility, than they are not really looked upon as an equal, but are respected because of their training and who they are. Plus the name of the family is important to them but each House is different," he says to her. "There are a total of nine houses within the Tapani Sector," he starts. "They are House Barnaba, House Barong, House Cadriaan, House Calipsa, House Mecetti, House Melantha, House Melissus, House Pelagia and House Reena while each of the houses have beliefs that run in the way of how they act towards people," and he takes a drink of tea. "House Pelagia hold greater esteem for honor and dignity, with assassinations were strongly discouraged and lying was a undesirable trait. House Calipsa is one of the lesser Houses of Pelagon, and was considered to be the most conservative. Members of House Calipsa were known for their short tempers and lack of patience. House Melantha ruled the sector for 16 generations, with the most famous member of the house, Shey Tapani, who united the Tapani Sector." Looking at her he thinks for a moment, "Members of House Reena were known to be polite and well educated and are a force to be reckoned with. House Cadriaan is an extremely active merchant house, and due to its location on the Shapani Bypass, it is one of the wealthiest. House Cadriaan has close ties to House Pelagia. House Barnaba is a naturally wealthy house, ad eschews house politics as much as it can, preferring to spend its energies being the most socially significant house in the sector and the most neutral house within the sector with style being very important to her nobles. The most bellicose and arrogant of all the Tapani Noble Houses is House Mecetti, and is a powerful house with a lot of history and ties to previous wars." he says to her. "I had to learn all of that and how to act and what to watch when I am near their home planets," and he raises his right hand, which has a tattoo. "And due to be a member of House Pelagia, I have the crest of the House upon my hand," he state as he lowers it and takes a drink of his tea. As Lucky sat there talking to Vex, the datapad in his pocket beeped and he pulled it out to look at it and he whistled as he read, "Seems things are getting much more interesting," he states to Vex as he offers up the datapad. "Looks like Vendetta Squadron is being reassigned to the Mistress for he time being," and he looks at her. "I believe the Mistress was a reconfigured Luxury Liner," he adds as he thinks for a moment to himself. "Maybe while things are adjusting, we can go over and take a look at her sometime, before the next operation starts," he asks. Well, at least Lucky was not a member of the group that found her arrogant. She made a mental tally of his good marks. She smiled as he continued being a gentleman and took her glass. She waited quietly for him to return. Wow, good-looking guy with a head on his shoulders. Pretty rare these days. She smiled as she thought. Wait... I'm not flirting with him, am I? She didn't have time to complete the thought. Lucky returned with their drinks. "Thank you." She quietly stated and listened as he went on. He was delving quite deep into the politics of his home sector. She was learning something new, but probably wouldn't remember it in the future. She'd never really been to the Tapani Sector and didn't think her future held such a trip, either. However, it was good to be chatting with someone rather than fighting. "There are quite a few noble houses on Brentaal, but they don't really have a genetic attitude. Most are simply named for people who have performed a great service for the monarchy, like Freia Kallea. These days, they're just the greedy business type - mostly." She shrugged. She curiously furrowed her brow. Her own datapad had beeped, but she refrained from checking it because Lucky had handed her his own. She took a quick glance over the orders and took it all into consideration. "Converted luxury liner, huh? Well, isn't Vendetta Squadron lucky." She stopped and had a momentary giggle. "I guess you remain your namesake." She smiled as she handed his datapad back to him. "I think a trip over might do me some good. I need to get off this ship for a while, at least. I'm starting to get a little cabin fever." She noded. "We should make it soon, though. Operations tend to come out of nowhere around here." She shrugged, taking a sip of her whiskey. Nodding, Lucky looks, "Well, odds are, a lot of supplies will need to be moved, and the ship will be looked over and updated. Plus, need to know what fighters are on her and rather or not any of the original crew will be on her. If not, than the Relic is going to be dropped down to a skeleton crew," he adds. "So it might not be for a few days to a week," and he looks. "Plus with us being at a dry dock for the moment, a trip off the ship is always a good thing to have, as being stuck on a ship for too long can cause you and others to butt heads and fights to occur," he says to her. "Who know show many months I have been on the Relic and before that the Spectre without a down time and the last down time I remember, turned into a mission that was a pain if the ass," he states. "Where I got the scar," he adds. Brek walked into the Lounge briskly, fresh from a long a restful sleep. He smiled at Lucky as he walked in, happy to see the older pilot out and about. It had seemed like ever since Vontel the other pilot had kept mostly to himself, almost like he had turned into a version of me, Brek thought. Brek was glad that Lucky appeared to be back to his old self. "Howdy Cap'n." he said as he walked by Lucky's table. Brek also nodded and smiled at Vex as he made his way to the bar. "Mac, gimmie a tall caf extra sweet and extra cream please." The droid did his best mimic of a nod and moved off to fill the order. Brek sat at the bar while he waited for his drink, busily typing away on his datapad. There was a lot to do for this move, and Brek couldn't wait to get onboard the Mistress to see what the ship had to offer the Dewbacks. Helping to set up flight operations would be a new adventure for the young pilot, and he looked forward to the challenge. Mac returned with the tall steaming mug of caf and set it down in front of Brek. "Thank you," he said. Jay blew back into the lounge. He needed a drink. He reached the bar. The way that Gwen had spoken to him in the gym....he was hurt and he still didn't know what he was supposed to have done, but she had her own reasons for things.....not his place to understand. Jay almost ordered what he really wanted, which would have preferably been something alcoholic, but as he was probably going to be flying soon...and Ice was probably looking for him.....having a lum and coke in hand was probably not the best plan. He drew a mug of black caf and sat down to drink the bitter brew. glanced over at Itchy. "Hey," he said getting the other man's attention, "You okay? Looks like you need that caf way more than I need mine." Jay glanced up at the younger pilot as he spoke. "Hey...you okay? Looks like you need the caf way more then I need mine." He sighed...debating weather or not he wanted to open up to someone. It went against everything...he hated to burden others with his problems, preferring to bottle them up inside. Keeping them locked up and hidden....where no one else could touch them. No one could get hurt that way. What the frell....he seems concerned. "Oh, hey Crops. Its nothing. Gwen slapped me earlier....maybe you saw it...in the hanger...right after Bel Iblis made his announcement. I don't know what I did. She said something about abandoning my friends....than Dak dragged her away when she made to slap me again. Tried to go talk to her just now in the gym..apparently she is still pissed. Basically told me to frak off....." He trailed off. Jay forced a smile. "Women right..." The grin soon faded as he took another sip of the caf. He continued. "Than Ice and I got into words about our personal stance on weather or not we would follow Bel Iblis...thank god that isn't happening.....this whole thing...." He lifted his arm, displaying the sling. "Its just been a long day man......how are you doing?" Jay stopped talking, forcing the smile once again to surface as he struggled to repress the maelstrom of feelings swirling through his gut. He took another sip of the caf and made a face. Maybe it was time to add that cream and sugar..... He waited for Crops to answer. nodded as he listened to Itchy explain the series of events. "I'm good here, just starting off my day I guess. Gotta get the new ship ready and all." He said smiling. "But it sounds like you could use more than caf. I saw that slap. I was kinda curious, but I figured it was none of my business anyway." Crops took a sip of caf. "I'm sorry you're having a rough time though. I don't know about Click so much, but I know Ice can be a bit...stubborn." Brek hesitated for effect. "So I wouldn't take anything she said too hard, more than likely she'll be in here having a drink and joking with you later. She has a volcano of a temper, as if you didn't already know that." Crops said, winking. "I wish I could help you with the women thing, but I have my own issues with 'em. At least you can get a woman to touch you, even if it is a slap. They only talk to me when they need something or are ordering me around. I guess they don't see me as attractive or anything." Crops smirked, "Maybe its the haircut." Jay just stared at Crops for a minute, watching his expression. The man was serious....not even a hint of a smirk. There was a twinkle in the eye though and for the first time that day Jay just burst out laughing. "The haircut...yeah right." He clapped the man on the shoulder. "You just haven't met the right one yet......see any cute ones in that Casino. They couldn't help but notice you there." Jay smiled. "Don't put yourself down man. You're a fighter pilot...there is an old holovid from way back...set during the days of the Old Republic.....real idealized stuff" He paused the stir in some cream an sugar into his caf and take a sip. Much better "Anyways...there are these two clone pilots...Maverick and Goose...and its about the elite Clone Flying school..Top Gun.....and Maverick is going after this one girl...and finally he gets her..now that will be you Crops....you" He pointed to Crops for emphasis. "you will be Maverick." He chuckled a bit, and took another sip. "You just need to find the right girl to go after. It all works out in the end man...it all works out in the end." Jay looked down into his caf. He didn't know who he was trying to convince, Crops or himself....either way at least one of them had something to feel better about. nods to Crops, "Hey Crops," he states as he looks at the other Vendetta pilot and than at those who are in the lounge currently as he thinks to himself on something and listens to Vex. laughed. "Yea, I remember that holo. If I remember correctly though, one of 'em dies. I don't want any other Rebels dying. So if its all the same to you I'll skip getting the girl and just be happy with everyone comin' home at the end of the day." Crops raised his mug towards Itchy. "That goes for you ground pounders too," he added, winking. "As for the ladies in that casino, the only reason they noticed me is because I was wearing that fracking see through robe. Then I was blasting my way through that place, so I don't think it really counts." Crops shuddered, "Fracking robe. I can still feel that draft riding up my backside." listened attentively to him speak. There certainly was a lot of logistics going on with the new ship in their possession. She hadn't truly considered the logistical nightmare of such a thing. Of course, with two and a half squadrons still on board, the Relic wouldn't be totally defenseless with its skeleton crew. If nothing else, she would still pity whomever attempted to attack. She nodded in concurrence. "Like I said, cabin fever." She grinned. At that moment, Crops had made his presence known. She didn't know much about him. He seemed of the 'strong, silent-type' variety (though, such an odd quality for a typical pilot). She smiled and waved at him, returning the silent salutation. "Oh, got a scar to prove it, eh?" She chuckled and shook her head as she sipped her whiskey. "Yes, I heard about the latest fiasco. I think the commander is still pretty mad about it. I didn't go because my leave was denied, but I'm almost glad I got stuck here. Sounds like it was quite the tussle." She shrugged. "Though it got pretty hot down there, I'm glad everyone made it back mostly in tact." She paused and almost looked somber for a moment. "Sans the battle with the civilians, I do wish that I could have gone, though. It sounds like you all were having a nice time... until the mynocks started gumming up the works." Nodding, Lucky looked, "I was not able to take part int he latest activity myself," he says to her. "Although I am glad in one sense since I was here and helping on the Relic, but in another I really wish I would have went down. But I am not going to complain, gave me time to get caught up on the various sims that I had not had the chance to go over," he states as he nods to Crops. "Crop is a great guy, another who is level headed, and he is an all around good guy," he adds. She blinked quickly and raised an eyebrow at him. A very obvious surprised expression appeared on her face as a whole. "You did not go with everyone? I thought that you had. Pardon my assumption, then." She shrugged, taking another sip. "That's what I get for doing my own independent thinking, I guess." Setting the cup down, she nodded. "I haven't had much chance to converse with him. He's quite good behind the yoke and good man to have on the team. He doesn't strike me as one that talks much. It's unfortunate, in a sense. nods, "That is true, but what he does not say, he makes up with his actions. Additionally, he does talk, but sometimes it takes a bit of time," he says. "He has to get comfrontable before he can really open up and have fun, although there have been times when that part has been skipped all together," he adds. "Yea, they needed to keep people on the Relic and I did not really want to go down, so I stayed behind," and he looks. "It never hurts to think independently, cause that is what makes us different and unique. if we all thought the same, than life would get dull," he says. "It is never a bad thing to think like that, since that is when different ideas are needed and appear," he adds as he takes a drink from his glass and looks for a moment. "Over all, from what you have seen, how do you liek the Dewbacks?" he asks her. glanced over his shoulder back at Lucky and Vex. He had suddenly gotten the odd feeling that they had been talking about him. That wouldn't make much sense though, he thought. Besides, once he looked over Lucky and Vex were already on another topic. Crops shrugged the feeling off and turned back to Itchy. "Well, I'm out here. Looks like I need a refill." He said, shaking the empty mug. "Mac gimmie another caf, same as before." Crops looked over at Itchy, "Care for another?" he asked, "I figure its the least I can do if you've had a day like that. Besides, I still owe you a drink after helping to get everyone out of that last leave alive." The two men had been sitting in silence for the past few minutes, pieces of the conversation that Lucky and Vex were having drifting through the lounge in spats. The only other noises were the sounds of the equipment in the galley and the distant, yet ever present, hum of the Relic's main drives. Jay was looking down at his mug. The container was long empty, he just hadn't summoned the energy to acquire a refill. Crops must have noticed as he turned back to the bar. Lucky and Vex had been talking about him, years of sitting in cantinas gathering information on people in his other "life" had trained Jay's ear....they were praising the pilot, but Crop's ears must have been burning none the less. He ordered another caf from the droid, than turned to Jay. "Care for another? I figure its the least I can do if you've had a day like that. Besides, I still owe you a drink after helping to get everyone out of that last leave alive." Jay looked up, than back to his mug again, noting its emptiness. "Thanks Brek, yeah...I'll take another. Double cream, double sugar Mac" He handed the mug over the counter where it was taken by the droid. Jay grinned as Crops said that he owed him a drink. He shook his head. "I didn't do much...if anything I was a hindrance. Dak had to practically drag me out of the tunnel...WHILE holding a stunned Gwen.....than I go and practically die. You guys did all the work, I should be thanking you." "But thanks anyways." Jay smiled, the first real smile that he had managed since.....good god...since before the leave. "I was just doing what needed to be done.......wasn't about to let Gwen get left behind." And at that....the smiled faded a bit. The caf arrived to save him, and Jay took a sip. Having been hiding around a corner for the past several minutes while people flooded the lounge, Jorcla at last stepped in, seemingly oblivious to those around him. Face conspicuously attentive to his datapad, he surreptitiously eyed the assembled as he found something sweet and cool to drink and a far away corner to sit in. Jarrin entered the Lounge, finally glad for a chance to take a break. She was pleased that she'd promoted Ja'Ron, he would be able to do his share of work, which meant less time behind a desk for Ice. Pausing for a moment she searched the crowd, reflecting on what had happened with her second in command. Before coming to the Lounge Ice had sought advice from an old friend. Grinder had always managed to point out her weak points in a manner that allowed Ice to comprend them, thus giving her the chance to correct any issues. Though she had felt justified by her actions, she realized now that perhaps what she'd done wasn't the right thing. As much as she hated to admit it, perhaps she'd been too harsh. With a sigh Jarrin approached the bar, ordering a cup of caf she was pleased to see Itchy not far away. Knowing they couldn't go on upset with each other she took her cup and started his way. She had a few things to say to him, mostly an explanation and perhaps an apology. The Twi'lek slipped in between Crops and Itchy, her back to the former, not to be rude, but so that she could focus on the later. "Hey boys. I'm gonna steal Itchy away for a moment, the two of us need to have a little chat... a civil chat." chuckled. "Well, you might not have done much but that's okay. I try to make it a habit to buy other Dewbacks drinks, even for small victories. It encourages us all to work together more." Brek gestured back at Lucky, "That's my little leadership trick I guess. When Fraz and Queen get tied up and I have to run the squad I'll occasionally buy 'em all a drink. You know, distract them from the bad stuff and remind them that we're all in it together, salute our fallen comerades, have a drink for the cause, all that junk." Brek sighed, "Its not that I don't really mean it. I do. It's just that we need to be reminded who and what we serve every now and then. Before you came over we'd been going through some pretty rough times. Seems we can forget we're all on the same team every now and then. Especially when the credits are down." Crops paused, briefly reflecting on the past few months. The loss of the Spectre, taking the Relic from the Chesson Pirates, hunting Bursnon, that mess on Nar Shadda, and finally catching up to the Mistress. It all seems like it took an eternity to get to this point, but it really wasn't that long ago. Crops smiled tightly, It wasn't that long ago you were stepping on the deck of the Spectre either. It is amazing how fast time can go. Brek shook off the memories and looked over at Itchy and forced a big smile, "Besides, if ya'll know you're getting a drink or two from me you might be more willing to help save my butt someday. And that is well worth the price of lum, or ale, or caf." Crops turned to glance back at the green Twi'lek that had returned to a corner booth. "Friend of yours?" he asked as he turned back to face Itchy. Upon bringing his head around he was surprised to see he was staring directly at Ice's chest. "Whoa!" Crops moved back in his seat. "You scared me Ice! Sure, take him for whatever you need. Just be nice to him okay? He just got here and we don't wanna scare him off yet." has been quietly watching the activities going on in the lounge, all the while sipping at her cooling cup of black caf. She didn't usually drink it like that, but she was always one to experience different versions of the same thing--even if it wasn't exactly something new. She was just taking a swallow when Crops exclaimed at finding Ice right in front of him. It struck her as so funny she choked on the caf and began making noises reminiscient of a cat coughing up a hairball as she failed to finish swallowing or spitting out the bitter drink. After several long, very embarrassing moments, Fuse managed to gulp in enough air to cough properly, all the while trying to keep one hand over her mouth. Finally, her rebellious lungs under control, Fuse cleaned up the mess she made with a couple of napkins and walked over to where Trip was sitting while mustering up the nerve she was known for on the battlefield...but not in social circles. Sticking out her hand, she said, "Hey, I don't think we've met properly yet. I'm Fuse." "Hey boys. I'm gonna steal Itchy away for a moment, the two of us need to have a little chat... a civil chat." Jay looked up from his caf. Ice had inserted herself between himself and Crops, the later having moved off after a few parting words. Ice nodded at Crops as he departed, than turned back to Jay to look at him. Jay took another sip of the caf, and motioned for his CO to take a seat next to him, the one that had previously been occupied by Brek. "Can I get you anything...caf....water...Fizzade?" drank his tea and sat there listening to the conversations in the Lounge as more arrived and all after the big announcement. Lucky sat with Vex and he listened to her as she talked, about whatever she wanted and after he had emptied his second glass of tea, got up and offered to get another glass for Vex, if she so wanted. While he was up, he thought and looked at the menu and got some food for himself and left to ask Vex, "Are you hungry?" he asks her as he thinks. "If so, what would you like?" he adds. held up her cup. "No, thanks I got something already." She shifted on her seat, trying to establish the best position. After taking a drink she turned her attention to Itchy. "Things got a bit rough earlier. I'm not the pushover type, I learned to defend my position using violence and haven't really adapted to other methods." She paused for a moment, allowing her words to sink in. "I hope you know that I wasn't putting you down for your opinion... everyone here has a fierce loyalty to Pappy, especially those of us who have served with him so long. I wanted to be sure that everyone understood that no matter what his decision was that nobody would show him disrespect or disloyalty." For a moment she thought that was all she had to say, but she decided to add. "I should have handled it differently, but I felt you were challenging me and my natural instinct was to prove myself worthy of your respect. It's... really the only way I know." Startled, Jorcla nearly upended his beverage in his haste to close the datapad. As it was, he merely succeeded in dousing his 'pad with sticky red fluid. "Dren apologizes for his clumsiness," he said, wiping things off with his sleeve. After wiping it on his pant leg, he took her hand. "Jorcla is pleased to meet you, Fuse." "I should have handled it differently, but I felt you were challenging me and my natural instinct was to prove myself worthy of your respect. It's... really the only way I know." Jay watched from over the rim of his steaming drink. this is unexpected...she is apologizing... He set his mug down and looked at her as she shifted in her seat waiting for him to respond. He took a moment to figure out what to say. "I hope you realize now that I meant no disrespect of disloyalty towards Pappy. See....I have no family Ice...you' he gestured with his cup towards the vicinity of the lounge proper, 'are my family now, and I will follow Pappy to the ends of the galaxy if I believe that he is doing what is just and good and keeping with what the Alliance was founded upon. I have served with Bel Iblis, in the beginning. He is a master tactician and an honorable man.....but this recent proposal....madness......" He trailed off and took another sip of the caf, rearranging his thoughts back to the relevant side of the conversation. "Could you have handled what happened back there in the briefing room a bit differently? Most defiantly. Did you...no. So the point is moot. We were both a bit hot headed about it and each said things that were provocative." He took another sip of the caf and than held up the mug to look at it before setting it down on the bar. "And I meant what I said about the caf Ice. What happened was between you and me, whoever threw that mug of caf should not have interfered. I understand that they are loyal to you. But they are also under my command as well.....they will at least respect the position, even if they do not know me well enough to respect me yet." He paused again to finish off the caf, wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing the plate containing mug and spoon towards the galley side of the bar before continuing, turning to look at Ice again. "We both acted out of instinct. I am just as hotheaded as you are Ice, it seems." he smiled. "Lets put this behind us..and learn from it, shall we......besides we have better things to be concentrating on than petty nonsense....Friends?" He stuck out his hand. Kyle and Alana walked into the Lounge. KYle blinked in suprise at all the new faces. He exchanged a glance with Queeen. "Busy. I hope it doesn't takle too long to get served." Alana batted his arm, "I can always make you get me some. Mr Barista." They bellied up to the bar, Kyle knew it was impossible for a droid to look harrassed. Somehow Mac was managing just that. "You need a hand with anything Mac?" "If you could make 2 EspCaf's and a filtered caf, that would be extremely helpful sir." "Sure thing Mac." Kyle slid round the bar behind the caf machine. After a couple of moments he placed the drinks on the serving bar as he completed them. "Order up!" After a moment he started on Alana and his drinks. Placing the drinks down he cleaned the workstation and stood beside Alana. "Where we sitting?" flinched when Trip snapped his datapad shut and made his slosh. Sitting down opposite him, Fuse asked, "I don't wanna seem rude or anything, but is there any reason why you refer to yourself as both 'Dren' and 'Jorcla'?" she paused for a moment before finishing with, "I guess I'm just curious. Taking her drink, "anywhere you want. Lots of new faces to get to know and others to chat with before we head over and not talk to face to face for awihle." As Kyle scanned for the place to sit, she added "and perhaps we'll need a case or two of booze for the other ship," smiling as she mentioned it. "Jorcla is, perhaps, atypical of his species. Jorcla was raised by Gand for as long as he can remember, and so has taken on many of their cultural moires and mannerisms." Pausing a moment to collect his thoughts, he then continued, "Gand society is such that individuality is not a given, but an honor - one must earn their names. Jorcla has worked hard to please his clan and be granted the right to his names." He smiled slightly. "One day, if he's lucky, Jorcla will even become janwuine - having earned the use of pronouns." took his hand without hesitation, grinning widely. "Of course. As for the caf incident... I have it taken care of. Just keep in mind that a lot of Dewbacks have issues, some lack social finese." She paused. "Most... most Dewbacks have issues." Noting Itchy's empty mug and that he seemed prepared to leave, Ice reguarded him for a moment. "You're not heading out, are you? The fun is about to begin..." She pointed toward Trip and Fuse. "It's customary for the unit to gather around in the Lounge, tell stories, and drink. I think it'd be best if you joined us." Jay stared off into the distance for a minute before "coming back" into the bar. He shook his head quickly and rubbed the bridge of his nose before turning back to Ice, placing both hands on the bar and standing up. "I have nowhere else to be." He smiled. "Lead on, Ill share a drink with y'all....I'll even buy the first round....hows that?" looked as Queen and Fraz entered the Lounge and he blinked a few times as he spot something that was not there before as he looked at Vex, "Well, that is an interesting sight," he says to her as he nods to the item on Queen's left hand, specifically the third finger. He grins as he thinks before he speaks. "Congratulations Queen and Fraz," he says to the two love birds. "That is a beautiful addition that you have there Queen," he adds in reference tot he ring she now sports. "Has a day been set yet?" he asks the two. Giving Itchy a clap on the back, Ice moved toward the table where her fellow Twi'lek and the young Zabrak were seated. "I won't talk you out of buying drinks." She said, stepping passed an off duty engineer and stopped beside the table just in time to hear the end of Jorcla's explanation. "...Jorcla has worked hard to please his clan and be granted the right to his names. One day, if he's lucky, Jorcla will even become janwuine - having earned the use of pronouns." Unable to help herself Ice laughed, a short giggle that was released before she realized it. Covering her mouth she gave Jorcla an apologetic look. "Sorry... mind if we join you? Drinks are on Itchy." She grinned. As Lucky talked, Queen blushed and held up her left hand as she smiled to Lucky as she and Kyle walked over to where Lucky and the others sat. "Ummm no date has been set," Queen said as they sat down. "In fact, Kyle's just now telling me what this engagement entails. We don't have this wedding preparations and ceremonies on my homeworld, so this is all new to me," she finished as she sipped her drink and watching Kyle sit and have a big smile on his face. Category:November 2008 RP Logs